Chapter one no title though
by KaylaKakashi
Summary: 2 yeas after the Famous kira case.Jade Arai a failing sophmore,Find a note book while walking through the park.30 days later she meets shinigami ryuk.Ryuk drops his death note again into the human world for fun but isn't having much fun when he meets Jade
1. Chapter 1

No name for this

Its been 2 years since the whole Kira case that was never actually solved.I wonder if it will ever be solved.Almost everyone involved with the case died from Kira's rein of justice and evil."Turn your books to page 361"Said a High school teacher."Jade!please pay attention and stop staring out the window"The teacher continued.The thing is I wasn't interested in my studies.I'm a straight F student barely passing sophmore year.I usually stare out the window when I don't care for something in class I also doodle on my paper when I get bored.Today was early day out of school.Nothing special,It was one of my favorite days I rush out of school change my uniform and go to the park.But today was different.I went to the park as usual but when I got there something was different.While walking in the park I found a note book.No one was around so I picked it up and opened it."Death note.How to use?"I read out loud to myself.I closed it and put it in my bag.I walked home and went to my room.No one was home as usual.When i got to my room I read the "how to use"parts of the book."The person name that will be written in this note shall die?"I read to myself.I didn't get very far just to the part about heart attacks.I didn't find it funny that someone would make something like this especially someone dying of a heart attack.My father died of on when I was young of a heart attack.I don't have very many memories of him.

30 days have past since I found the death note.I never wrote a name in it and never finished reading it.I kept it hidden in my art supplies.I have alot of art things and it was hard to find things even the note when I'd take it out to look at it.On the 30th day of having it I walked through the park again but i felt like I was being watched."if someones there show yourself don't worry I won't kick your ass...well maybe a little"I yelled."So have you written any names in it?"Said a voice from the trees.Striken with confusion."Written?Alright where are you?Explain yourself"I felt myself getting angry at the person who was hiding from me."Alright!Alright!No need to get angry."They said dropping down from the trees."BAH!WTF ARE YOU?!"I screamed while freaking out and falling to the ground.The Person that was talking to me wasn't really a person.But how could this be?What is this thing.It looked like a monster or a demon I see in anime or videogame.It had spiked up blueish hair and blue lips big red and yellow eyes with black designs around them.It's outfit was all black it even covered it's fingers covered with rings.It had this lei thing around its waist with a black belt.It's outfit continued down to its boots."what's wrong?Shocked.I'm Ryuk the owner of the Death note.You're probably wondering what I am with that look on your face-laughs-Well I'm a shinigami."Ryuk said teasing me.

"Shinigami,huh?Well I'm Jade Arai.I'm pretty much human..."I said trying to calm my breathing down."And no I haven't I didn't believe this thing at all.I thought this thing was a joke.Alot of people make these things or well similar things-"I cut myself off for a reason.I forgot I was at a park.People kept staring at me strangely."Hey ryuk can other people see you or is it just me?" "No one else but you can see me its because of the death note any one that touches it can see me"He started laughing at me.I turned pail.I tried to play it off as I was talking on a cell phone.Ryuk started laughing harder.I slowly backed out of the park.I got home and as usual no one home.Everyone in my house either worked or just didn't wanna be there."You really messed up back there.Man the look on your-""SHUT UP!"I glared at Ryuk.He backed down.I got up and went to my computer.I put on my visor helm on and logged into a videogame."ryuk you still here?if so how long do you plan staying here?"I asked"Till you die or the death note runs out.which ever comes first."he said ending it with a laugh."That long huh?"I said turning the game off."Well yea..Got a problem with it?You can give the note book back and you'll have no memory of any of this."Ryuk said laughing more."That won't happen...I'll keep it but use it for emergencies..."I told him about a few medical problems I have and how I can't really fight back in fights or something like that."Really?Only for that?Well you need a name and face...to kill someone.What are you suppose to do when you don't know the name?"He said."...never thought about it..."I looked down and out the window."Well I know of a way..."Ryuk smiled and then started laughing again.


	2. Chapter 2 The Eyes

The eyes

"A deal?""Yes half of your life for my eyes.It lets you see the name of people.And life span I can see yours right I just have to calculate it and I would know"Ryuk said deviously."I'm not interested in making the deal...But I'll think about it anything else I should know about?"I asked."Nope that's about it."Ryuk laughed.A scratching at the door."merow"A black cat appeared in the door way."does this touching thing affect animals too?""I don't know why has it touch the note book?"Ryuk said kind of conserned."Y-yea..."I stuttered looking at the cat.Ryuk got up and walked to the cat.It acted as if Ryuk wasn't there."This is Nebula my cat.She layed on it a few times when i had it out."I was worried what would happen if She did see him.Nebula looked where Ryuk was standing but did nothing.She walked around the area Ryuk was standing and tried to claw at him."Hey!"Ryuk jumped around the cat and finally jumped behind myself away from the cat."You two can feel and see me however I can make you fade through me."Ryuk grinned"Then why not do that in the first place?"I teased.Ryuk drooped a bit and walked through the window."OI WHERE YOU GOING?"I rushed to the window.Ryuk was gone.

I didn't see Ryuk for the rest of that night and wondered if I was dreaming.I took a shower and Meditated.I left the Shower door open so Nebula can join me.She liked showering.I started to sing to myself."Unafraid to reach my hand into the darkness I've now pass the point of no re-AHHH!!"I screamed and fell and hit my head on the shower door.When I woke up the shower was still on.I started cough my head off."itei...wtf happen..."I looked around and saw Ryuk Laughing again."I didn't mean to scare you but I couldn't help myself...Open target..."Ryuk laughed even harder but then turned away."why you...wait why're you looking a- AH!"I covered myself up."You were out for a bit the cat got scared and hid.I'm sorry about that...well not really"Ryuk laugh as usual.I kicked him out till i was done.I walked into my room to find Ryuk and Nebula together."I'm going out...for a bit"I slammed the door shut and walked out into the night.Ryuk Stayed around my Room Going through things and looking through my art."Quite the artist...huh whats this?"Ryuk found the death note hidden with the art supplies were I usually hide it.

I walked Through the neiborhood.It wasn't a good area but wasn't bad.But before i knew it I was jumped and dragged to a ally.A man With a ski mask held me at knife point.I was gone a long time to long for Nebula's comfort.Nebula jumped out the window and looked for me.Ryuk followed her into the area."Your worried huh?alright lets look for her"Ryuk sighed.The man in the mask kept trying to forcing himself on me if I fought back He'd kill me.Nebual Soon found me on the ground with a knife to my neck.The man was semi drunk and couldn't get himself on me.But tired anyway and his knife kept cutting my legs.Ryuk Soon found Myself and Nebula."Push him off..."Ryuk wasn't interested in helping it looked"Ryuk kill him or something..I can't or he'll kill me"I was scared.What was I suppose to do?If i fought i risk my life and even asking Ryuk didn't seem to bright."Ryuk i'll do anything just help me!"I screamed at Ryuk"I can't,I can't see his face.If you could some how get it off...I'll do it but I want something in return"Ryuk leaned on the ally walls.I kept trying to slip it off but kept getting cut.Finally I slipped in off.Ryuk Began writing in another death note.Then the man was dead."...you probably want half my life-""NOPE"Ryuk shouted."then what?""Apples..."


	3. Chapter 3 Apples

Apples

"Its been a week since I saved your butt WHERE THE HECK IS MY APPLES?!"Ryuk Was getting angry at me."I told you I'm busy.I have finals coming up."I ignored him a bit and continued studying"LIKE YOU CARE?!YOU'RE FAILING!!COME ON!!I WANT MY APPLES!!"Ryuk shouted and banged his head on the walls.I sighed and walked out to the store.I put my cellphone to my ear.I acted as if when talking to ryuk through the phone and not right net to me."Why're you studying you always do the bare minimum...why start now?"Ryuk kept questioning me."I have to...I always do this...I make sure I'm able to pass this way."

I said picking up some apples."does it matter what type?""nope"Ryuk jumped for joy at the site i was actually buy him what he wanted.

Walking out of the store.I went to the park."Where this all started"I said throwing a apple up into a tree where Ryuk was.I hear about maybe two chomps and a swallow."Whats the deal with you an apples?"I sat down and leaned on the tree.I started studying again."Apples are like my alchole or cigarrets.I have withdraws if I can't have them."Ryuk begged for more so finally i gave him the whole bag."do you get drunk?what happens if You can't have any and withdraw."I asked."I twist up headstands its not very pretty to see haha"He laughed.A few minutes went by.The bag of apples was gone."was there anyone else besides me thats had this note book?"I asked."yea...one I dropped it here once before.out of boredom like now but your boring me even more!!"Ryuk shouted."who was it?""It was Light Yagami""L-Light the dedective?The one solving the kira case?""Yeah...He found it..he was Kira the whole time but I killed him"Ryuk laughed.I got a little scared.Would Ryuk kill me if I kept him bored?

"hey you haven't said one thing since i told you about the kira thing you scared or something?come on out with it"Ryuk pestered and poked me.Back at home I found more apples for ryuk i wanted to keep ryuk happy so i didn't end up like light."Somethings up Jade come on out with it!"Ryuk pestered again I just gave him another apple."Look if its about the kira light thing I'm not gonna do it to you.Light was different.Your a...your...hmm..."Ryuk paused for a moment to think."a girl!"Ryuk shouted.Nebula clawed at him for shouting but she faded through him."uh huh..."I sighed and handed him another apple.Ryuk didn't eat the apple right away.He walked out the window and was gone for a while.More time for studying and no loud crunching noises.

Ryuk came through the window with a thud."Here.Its a apple from the shinigami"Ryuk gave me the apple.I bit into it only spiting it out a second later."this taste like sand...Thanks anyway"I sorta smiled...Ryuk looked kinda happy as if no one ever said thanks to him."I'm gonna shower..Testing is in a few days...I need to relax..."I left the room.Ryuk as usual messed with my stuff.When i came back my room was covered with apple cores and a passed out shinigami...i didn't know they could sleep.Ryuk was passed pout on my bed...if i moved him i was afraid of what would happen.In stead I sorta crawled around him.I tried my best to sleep around his body."Hey I'm not passed out or anything just...I over ate..."Ryuk sounded destressed."Not my problem..."I pushed him a bit but it didn't help.The rest of the night I had ryuk's body half on my legs and Nebula up by my face.


	4. Chapter 4 Another Shinigami

Another Shinigami

"Have you heard?There's a haunted hospital!No one dare goes into it."I over heard a few girl talking that day.Its been 3 days since the apple episode.Ryuk as usual followed and bugged me while at school."Haunted huh?Sounds interesting don't you think?"Ryuk said."shh.."I shushed him so i can hear more." Yea I wouldn't go alone we should ask more people to come with.""Ask Jade!I hear she's into that stuff"no sooner than i heard that the girls that were talking ran up to me and started asking rapidly about going with them."Alright I go..."I sighed.Ryuk as usual started laughing.The three girls that asked me to come along was Youko,Mina,and Kari.Youko was a very buff in your face girl which scared me a bit.Mina was a stuck up rich girl.Kari was a shy timid girl who I got a long with.I planned to have her touch the Death note to see her reaction when she saw Ryuk.But it was to evil...

After school I walked to the hospital.It was I huge and old hospital.I thought I heard voices coming from inside.The hospital was a old insane hospital.They did all sorts of things to their pations from toture to killing them.I heard when people like them died they turned into evil ghost and haunt people that entered.I've heard rumors of people walking in and never coming out and if they did make it out they were half dead.Later that night is when we're were going to check the place out.I brought the death note with me since everyone one living in my house was home.I couldn't risk someone going through my stuff and finding it.I stuck out of my house around midnight when we decided to meet up at the hospital.When I arrived Youko and Kari were there but no mina appearently she couldn't risk beauty sleep.Like it would help.Kari looked scared she had a bible in one hand and a cross in the other.Youko was dressed in boyish clothing with her hair in a pony tail with a cross in it.I had no crosses or bibles.I had a short sleeve shirt with a net shirt on top and jeans.We walked in.I was first then Youko and then Kari clinging to Youko.

We reached the second floor.I shined my flash light a head but scared myself when I shined it on Ryuk."Hey if they touch that bag they'll be able to see me.Keep that in mind"Ryuk teased since youko and kari were close behind me."zap"the flash light went out."CRAP!"Youko froze.Kari was praying and I was looking for any light to see with.I took a few step forward.I looked around for Ryuk but I couldn't find him.A few crashing sound and foot steps around us began to close in on us.I got to me knees and acted dead.I figured it worked on animal why not ghost.It went silent.I couldn't hear Kari praying or even Youko cussing.I shook the flash light and it sparked on."Kari Youko?"I looked around but no one.Ryuk crouched beside me laughing."Where do you think they went?"Ryuk laughed.I shined the light in a corner and found kari.She was scared.Too scared."Kari where's Youko?"I asked kinda angry."she ran off..."Kari shuttered and shivered.I looked to the side of kari and saw the death note.It must have fallen out of my bag.But it was zipped.Ryuk had another maybe it was his but it wasn't.Kari touched it while getting up."shoot..."I muddered to myself."Huh whats this?"Kari picked up the death note.Ryuk burst into laughter but then explained to me its not mine or his but another shinigami's.

I kept myself calm but wonder why another note is here.I understood Ryuks boredom reason.But not this one.Kari flipped through the note book.Kari looked in shocked but i was too after reading some of it."Do you think this was one of the people staying heres book?Maybe they want it back..and they haunt this place because they're looking for it"Kari questioned it."No...thats not it or at least i don't think so.."I didn't wanna say what it was."kari...i think we should leave...or move on before something comes and get us...to be honest I think it was a ghost that made my flash light go off...they feed off of things for energy."I explained."I see but lets look for Youko first."That notes been here a while the shinigami might show up soon keep a eye on her..."Ryuk laughed nothing strange."Hmm...Youko where are you?"I looked around.The flash light turned off and i saw something dart pass us.Whatever it was even made Ryuk jump back.He even made a noise which made me laugh.Kari called Youko but she had left when the flash light went out the first time.

We continued looking through the hospital.Ryuk left when he found the place boring.I touched kari's death note yet saw nothing but it took a while for me to see ryuk.We got to the last floor and heard some one.I thought it was Ryuk playing his usual pranks on me but it wasn't.I walked to a room where i heard the voice.I looked around and felt the air and walls.My flash light was dying so it was hard to see.I looked back to find kari in shock.A strange figure was standing behind me I jumped back and fell to the ground.It had eight eyes lined up two rows on each side of its head.It stared at us both.finally it asked"Which one of you have it?""Are you the shinigami?who dropped it?"I asked."Yes I'm Calikarcha.I hate the light i hide here in hope someone would find my death note and someone did and which one of you have it?"It asked."I-I-I have it"Kari stuttered and dropped to her knees hand her death note to it."Its your now..."It said to her.

After Running into the second shinigami.We left.I found Ryuk outside Laughing"So you touched it?The death note right?Your able to see him right?"Ryuk questioned after another."yea...but is it really a shinigami?"I asked."Yes I am!"Calikara got mad at me for not believe him even ryuk thought he's not really a shinigami just because off the way he looks."Who are you talkinf to?"I forgot kari was there.I showed her mine death note.She touched it and saw Ryuk and she jumped back.She fainted after words."i think i'd faint at both of your sites-owch"Both shinigami's hit me.I carried Kari back to my house.Everyone was sleeping and it was a perfect time to sneak in.Calikarcha couldn't believe i was owner of the death note.Or that ryuk dropped the note again into the human world.The rest of the night but shinigami's stayed up talking.I didn't sleep much.I stayed up listening into the conversations.Ryuk ket saying things like "yea i've scared her" or "I saved her butt"he kept ticking me off...But then something got to me.I over hard Calikarcha saying others have dropped their note also in hopes to have what happen to ryuk.

More shinigami's mean more trouble if you ask me.Ryuk's enough trouble for me and Calikarcha seemed just as much trouble as him."your awake right?get us some apples..."Ryuk begged a bit."alright alright...not like i could sleep with you two talking."I stormed out.I came back but both were gone.I went to sleep...and left the apples in the window area for when ever they came back.I hope they wouldn't be back till mroning.


	5. Chapter 5 Test Day

Test Day

Today was the day of the testing.Its been two days since I met the new shinigami.I bribed Ryuk with Apples to let me study for the next few days and for him to stay out of my way.The bell rang for class.I was late.I slept in a few minutes and thought it would be ok but I was wrong.Cussing to myself I got in class.But when I got there no testing.They got cancled.One of the teachers from the school died the night before.I asked around to see how he died."Youko what happen to the teacher?"I tried to act like I was worried when I wasn't."He died from a heart attack...Its sad don't you think?"Youko sighed and started to cry a bit.I sighed a bit too since my father died of one."So what?Why so sad just mean we don't have to test!"Mina laughed.She was only into herself money and boys.Even Ryuk wanted to kill her.

"Yeah but I actually studied for once.Its a complete waste for me."I retorted back at Mina."Don't speak Ill of the dead mine"Kari said so silently I didn't really hear her.

Break time!Instead of people being happy they were oh so gloomy.The freshmen didn't even know this teacher."No testing huh?Seems like a waste for you.Don't you think?"Ryuk laughed."y-yeah.."I sighed a bit."J-Jade can we talk?"Kari silently asked."But in privacy..."She added.We went behind a building where no one was."So what is it?"I raised a brow."I..."kari said."You?""I...I...I...I did it!"kari shouted."Did what now?"I asked."I killed the teacher..."She said."You?"Ryuk burst into laughter.I admit i did too."Stop laughing...I did it I tested the death note.I write his name in it for something he did..."Kari cried."What did he do?"I asked trying to calm her down."The man's a monster..."Calikarcha snorted."I had no choice he did somethings too a bunch of girls to this school and others...he should die"Kari cried."Come to think of it...This is how kira started..."I teased."No i just wanted to test it you've probably writing alot of people!"Kari shouted.Followed by a long pause."For your information I haven't..."I shouted angrly."Yea its true she hasn't she's not what I thought she'd be"Ryuk laughed.

Kari followed me home.Ryuk kept asking why she's following but I had no answer to give him."Why're you following us?"Ryuk asked kari while floating upslide down.She jumped back a bit."I wanna see her Death Note..."Kari said.Ryuk fell down."What for I haven't written anything in it Ryuk even told you that."I felt myself getting angry at at her."..."Kari was silent."If its true...then write my name down..."Kari said."Your kidding is this some kind of test I wouldn't kill you..."I laughed."No really...I killed someone and I can't take it...I'll give you ownership of the note book"Kari fell and cried."I'm not gonna-"Before i could finish my sentence.Kari began to cry.I sighed...She was making me depressed.I left her crying.

I sighed deeply."Hey Jade,Would you really kill that girl?"Ryuk asked."No not at all..."I sighed while trying on a shirt."I decided..."I continued."I wanna make the eye deal."I sighed."You really wanna do it?Just making sure..."Ryuk Asked as if I was kidding."No...I have plans for this death note...and I want the eyes..."I added."Alright then but I need more apples..."Ryuk laughed and we made the deal.


	6. Chapter 6 Kira for 5 days

Kira for 5 days

I wasn't able to help.If I got there sooner maybe she would have been saved.I could have stopped it from happening.Its been 5 days since then.I've been visiting the grave site each day since then.I've been missing school from it.I dwell on this each day even though I say I will not.Ryuk follows as usual.He wonders why I come to visit but I don't think he really understands.

5 days before hand.More and more killings began.People believed Kira was back.But this time just rapist were targets.Murderes only got killed if the raped as well.Ryuk thought it was me but I was working on who to kill and I still haven written in my death note.I didn't wanna be like Kira and just kill bad guys and I'm not very smart and I can't cover my tracks very well when it comes to stuff like this.But whoever was killing got the task force or at least what's left of it back together again.

They were so desprit they went door to door trying to find answers.I got a knock from them.I answered the door to a man who seemed goody and nervous.He said his name was Mastuda but the last name was a blur."Excuse me miss is your parents home?"Mastuda asked nervously."No I'm sorry I'm the only one here.I'd like to see some-""No problem here"Mastuda cut me off before i could finish.He laughed."You haven't done anything to make kira mad right?hahaha."he was very nervous.

I asked him to come in.But he said he couldn't the thing was I wanted to ask him about L and Light and what it was like to hang around him.But he insisted he had to leave.I said good bye to him and shut the door.Ryuk told me he knew him from the first kira case he said he's always like that.I went to kari's house but was stopped along the way.It was Mastuda again."Why did you wanna invite me in?"Mastuda asked."I wanted to know about L and Light what were they like?"I brighten up a bit ryuk said i looked like i was flirting.Matsuda laughed alot and told me his adventures and told me how L would eat nothing but sweets and Light was very into justice.We talked for what it seemed like hours.When it really was like 2 hours.We both lost track of time."THE CHIEF I FORGOT!NICE MEETING YOU BYE!!"Matsuda left in such a hurry I even got a hug from him which made me happy.

I got to kari's.No one was home."Hello?"I opened the door.I walked up stairs.I went into kari's room.I saw her writing in the death note.I had the door opened a crack so she and Calikarcha couldn't see me.Ryuk was quiet which i found amazing."Cali-san...Do you think I'll get cought?I'm doing this for good.They need to die."Kari cried."But I...need to too for killing..."Kari continued"This is why I have written my name in this note book..."Kari cried.I burst into the room.But I couldn't save her.she already comidied suicide.I held her in my arms and saw her life span slowly fade.I asked ryuk or calikarcha to stop it.But they couldn't.Nothing could be done.


	7. Chapter 7 Memory

Memory

3 months have past since my first killing.Schools out so i have plenty of time to kill.Ryuk still wonders why only the top murders and rapist.I decided the peaty crimes could be payed by like in prison or repenting but i know they wouldn't do that.So when they die they already get a big punishment.I didn't feel like Light not at all.This killing stuff was boring, killing for him probably was like sex for him.Whatever it was I wasn't the only one killing.Around the time i started writing names in the death note I remembered something disturbing from a year ago.

A year ago I remember seeing a girl walking through town wear a gothic dress.I remember her singing a song about god.I asked her why she was singing but she gave me a blank stare and said "Light"then she sighed.I followed her around for a bit to listen to her song.I wanted to help her but it seemed like I couldn't help her.Her eyes were an eary red.She stared at everyone she came a cross.As if she was looking for someone.I asked her name when I came a crossed her a second time.She didn't reply to me.

The next day I remember a add for a funeral regarding the girl I met.Her name was Misa Amane.I remember her being the second kira but the case was never proven.I wondered why she killed herself.They didn't say what she died.It also said her body wasn't found.Just a note saying Misa was dead in her hand writing.Ryuk told me she was owner of a death note.She probably killed herself that way.After misa's death ryuk left for a year and I got the death note.

"Jade,You stopped writing writers cramp?"Ryuk laughed."No...just thought of something from a year ago."I sighed.Everyone or almost everyone with the death note has died and I wonder if its my fait to...This has been hanging over my head since day one.I didn't wanna kill myself like misa.get shot like light,or have a heart attack like L.If I died I wondered what ryuk would do.Would he do it again just to see the killings or just leave the human world forever.Whatever the case I didn't wanna end up like the previous owners.


	8. Chapter 8 Out of order

Out of order

Task force is up in arms since the new killings have started.Kira is back but I'm not the only one.I've been going after the top killers while this kira goes after anyone.Calikarcha said more death notes were coming but I didn't think it would happen so fast.Ryuk is excited about the killings.He says its like old times with Light.Light Yagami...Could he have come back and faked his death?No...that's not right Ryuk killed him.Whatever the case the Task force had fbi even involved.Everyone has been scared since the killings started but I wonder who the second kira is.Some think the second kira is pulling mass killing while others claim The first one me is doing it.The second kira's killings are violent.From people killing each other to road rage and explotions to hide their tracks.I'd have them have a heart attack even if I hated it or Suicide.I'd also have them hide the weapons and make sure they were never found.Ryuk said Light did the same things.Since Light would have a killing secdual.I didn't.I'd kill when i was out of alone.

Just recently,The second Kira made a broadcast to the world.I turned on the tv.The name "Kira" was one the screen."Kira...Have you returned?Is this truly you?If it is then its me your humble slave.Your eyes.We must meet...I must see you again.I must see you."I was striken with fear.Who is this?Kari was dead so it wasn't her.But is it a follower?Whoever it is I can't risk meeting with them.If I did I might get cought.I couldn't risk this no not at all."Jade,I have a funny feeling who this is.If I'm right its Misa."Ryuk said while eating a apple as usual."I thought she was dead...But her body wasn't found.Maybe it is."I said.It couldn't hurt...but its too risky.I needed time to think.

Its the weekend.I went to the mall.I did my usual shopping.Apples,News,and coffee.I walked around alone.I didn't like Ryuk hanging around while I did my shopping.But I kinda hoped he was there.I was coming out of a store when I came a cross a Blonde girl with no life span.For a moment I thought she was dead.However the name Misa appeared above her.Could Ryuk be right?Was she a live?The girl stared at me.Her eyes were red.She walk in my direction.I turned around and went around her.I didn't know if she was there or not.I left the store and walked out of the mall."Whats wrong with you?"Ryuk landed beside me.I wouldn't answer.I guess I was in to much shock.I got back to my room and layed on the bed.I could believe misa was there."HEY JADE!LEts play a game come on!"Ryuk begged.I shook my head no I wasn't in the mood.I couldn't get misa out of my head.

The door bell rang.I answered the door.It was Misa."Your kira..."She sighed"N-No I'm not I can't be kira killi-""Your kira I can't see your life span.You can't see mine."So...She is still a live."So I was right"Ryuk laughed.We went to my room.She touch my death note.Then she made me touch hers."Ryuk...Your back..."She sighed."Yea...I thought you were dead."I still didn't see misa's shinigami."I'm faithful to kira...I kill only for kira"She sighed.She sounded like a robot.Kira this kira that.I was about to ask her about her shinigami when something behind me grabbed and jerked me back.I turned around to see a female Shinigami with a fierce appearance, having a huge fissure jutting out of her head and sharp teeth."I'm Kinddara."The shinigami said."I enjoy violence...""So i see..."I retoroted back by glaring at the shinigami for jerking me."Smug look but you forget I can kill you and I'll make in violent..."She laughed evily."You wouldn't really right Kindarra?I mean she's just a young kid."Ryuk tried to put everything at ease.

Misa Told me everything.She remembered meeting me a year ago.She wanted to die so bad.She couldn't handle light's death.She wanted to die to be with him but it wasn't her time.She came a cross another death note around the time I found mine.She waited to see if she was the only one with a death note.She started killing when i did."I wanted to find you so bad.I hoped it was Light and he didn't die."She cried"No...I made sure he was dead"Ryuk laughed."I will do anything for Kira...I will be your eyes."Misa cried hugging me."I already have them...heh heh"I replied."Then we shall work together.To destroy evil just as light wanted".Misa was very violent with her killings and she killed some innocent people.I was kind of afraid of Misa.She killed violently to keep Kinddara happy.I found it strange.Ryuk let me kill however I wanted.But keeping Kinddara happy...I wonder why.But for now on I work with Misa.Which I wasn't too happy about.


	9. Chapter 9 Task force

Task Force

I kept Misa hidden when we'd go out together.If a member from the task force found her we would be dead.Misa did the same broadcast when she contacted Light.I knew the task force would probably think it was her or a follower of Kira.I couldn't risk it.The police and Task force worked together.With the killings worsening the police were crawling everywhere in the city.I knew before someone like L would have to step in.Misa said after L's death Light took the role of him but there was another in America.He worked for the SPK,"Secret Provision for Kira".I wondered when he'd be coming after us.Or ever.Misa lied about her age despite the fact shes 26,To get into my school as a journior.I highly doubt she could pull it off but she some how did it.She said her name was Nebula.She took my cats name...I didn't quite get it but it worked.

"I didn't know you were this young..."Misa sighed."Yeah...I am."I sighed"I'm sorry I'm nothing like Light.I only kill top murders"She really was out of it that day.We got news at school that day there was a bag and locker check.It was performed by the task force and police.When I heard the new I gave it to Ryuk to hide.I wanted it back after words so I gave him my word there would be apples if he did this for me.When they started the search students were outraged.Why would kira be this young and killing.The thing was I was and so was Light when he got his death note.I wasn't scared or anything completely safe.Or so I thought when I came a cross Matsuda again.

"Oh!I think I know you."Matsuda looked nervous as if he was gonna come a cross kira and kill him.I wouldn't do that."Yeah you came to my house...We talked before My names Jade."I laughed."Haha yea I remember!I gave you a hug by mistake sorry if I scared you"He laughed but one of the members of the task force took over."Honestly Matsu...""Sorry chief..."Mastuda sulked.They went through my bag and then my locker.Nothing.I was clean."Aziwa...Do you think these kids would be kira?"Matsuda asked his chief."No...not really...but we can't be to careful"They both talked it over and called off the invesagation.I wasn't sure what to do about misa.But She passed.

Task force...I knew L would be coming soon and I wasn't ready for it.I didn't wanna get cought.


	10. Chapter 10 Trap

Trap

A few days have passed in since the search.Misa has gotten happy and is recovering back to her old self as Ryuk said."JADE-CHAN!"Misa shouted and glomped me."Hi Misa."I hugged her back.Since we're back in school.I've been having trouble writing names and juggling school work.I've turned 17 and I'm now a journior.Misa was very happy on my b-day since it was just the two of us.She bribed Ryuk and Kindarra to leave us alone that day.I'm not sure how but she did.I was very happy around Misa.I'm not sure why but I guess its someone other than a shinigami thats with me at all times.My family's never around so I guess its just a company thing.Whatever the case I'm very happy.

My happiness change about a few days later when we got a broadcast from L.Misa turned on the T.V. and was flipping through the channels by chance I saw the new cast."Kira.I'm L.What your doing is wrong."The cast said."L?He died though who's this L?"I asked Misa...as if she'd know."I don't know maybe there's another"She smiled.A boy appeared on the screen."I am L.Kill me Kira."he said.He had a name on his desk."Figaro Fidel"I said out loud to myself."My name has nothing to do with L but I'm L."I has a gut feeling not to write his name down I wasn't gonna kill him.He did nothing but before I knew it I looked over at misa writing his name down."NO DON'T!"I was to late a few second later he was dead."Well he shouldn't mess with us or tell him to kill him"She giggled.Ryuk began laughing.Same for Kindarra.

"Well Kira your the same as last time.You just killed a murder."A L appeared on the screen.I sighed."We got you Kira We know the area of we're your hiding."I never been so angry at someone."Misa..."I growled under my breath."Y-Yes?"She cowarded."Get out of my site right now..."I growled.She left the room.Ryuk acted as if he was gonna say something.I glared before he did."I'm going out"I walked out of the room and saw Misa sobbing.I walked passed her.I didn't wanna take out my anger on her.I walked outside and Kept walking I didn't know where I was going but I needed to be away from Misa.I didn't think she could be so idiotic.

After walking around for sevral hours.I came back.Misa was missing. "Ryuk...where's misa?"I asked kinda worried.Kindarra was missing as well."Misa left to look for you.I guess she didn't find you heh heh"Ryuk laughed it off."Lets go look for her...I feel bad."We went in search for misa but didn't find her.I wasn't in the mood for her games.I turned down a street to find cop cars crawling everywhere.I saw Matsuda and Aziawa and knew there was trouble.I tried to get through a crowed of people.I saw Misa blind folded and tied up."Matsuda!"I yelled for him."Jade i see your here something wrong?""Whats going on?""Misa is the second kira...She left evidence on the tape."Matsuda said."Well...can I come with misa..I'm currently the only friend she's got..."I asked."Oh um sure I guess..."He laughed and I got in the car.

I saw Kindarra follow us into the building.I followed Matsuda into the interviewing room we're were behind a glass.I saw Misa in front of it chained up.I wanted to free her.Kindarra was with misa laughing.I had to get rid of her.She didn't even care about Misa.But I guess its not their job to even ryuk helped me out.It wasn't my time that day he said either way I wasn't gonna die.But At leasted he cared enough to help.Kindarra I didn't like her from the start."Matsuda who's she?"A boy with White haired boy questioned why I was there.He glared at me but he had no emotions.I kinda feared him."I'm Her friend I don't want Misa to be alone..."Ryuk laughed at me as if I didn't care."I want her out..."I was pushed out of the door.I wondered if he was L."Did you get site of his name?"Ryuk asked."N-no..."I was in shock.My only chance to see if that was L.I was to worried I didn't read the names of them I was so upset I left.I knew Ryuk wouldn't help me with the name since it was my fault.Even if I asked.He Laughed at me the whole time.I couldn't help Misa now...So I decided to leave and hoped Misa forfit the death note for her safety.


End file.
